The following is not an admission that anything discussed below is part of the prior art or part of the common general knowledge of a person skilled in the art.
Various types of surface cleaning apparatus are known. Surface cleaning apparatus include vacuum cleaners. Currently, a vacuum cleaner typically uses at least one cyclonic cleaning stage. More recently, cyclonic hand vacuum cleaners have been developed. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,716 and US 2010/0229328. Each of these discloses a hand vacuum cleaner which includes a cyclonic cleaning stage. U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,716 discloses a cyclonic cleaning stage utilizing two cyclonic cleaning stages wherein both cyclonic stages have cyclone axis of rotation that extends vertically. US 2010/0229328 discloses a cyclonic hand vacuum cleaner wherein the cyclone axis of rotation extends horizontally and is co-axial with the suction motor. In addition, hand carriable cyclonic vacuum cleaners are also known (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,201 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,549,703).